1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telephone answering machines and more particularly pertains to a new telephone message exporting system for permitting exporting of collected messages to printed form or electronic form for later review by a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of telephone answering machines is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,783 issued to Assis on Aug. 26, 1997 describes a connection of several separate devices including a computer to digitize and display or print messages. Another type of communications machine is U.S. Pat. No. 6,342,901 issued to Adler et al. on Jan. 29, 2002 describes a networked parasitic user interface terminal to display information obtained through a communications link with a remote processor. U.S. Pat. No. 6,310,940 issued to Ratz on Oct. 30, 2001 discloses another networked phone system hard-wiring multiple telephones to a computer.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a single device that works in a self-contained manner to produce written messages translated from incoming telephonic messages as desired by a user.